


Acceptance

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover





	Acceptance

****

‘’Where did he say he was gone too?’’ Scott asked from where he was leaning against Stiles’ bed, the game controller in his hand and homework abandoned by his side.  
‘’No idea, just said that he was going to be away for a few days, looking for something or whatever’’ Stiles shrugged as he glanced up from his own work at his desk, his eyes stilling on the images on the TV screen before he was looking back again to his friend, ‘’thankfully, Dad is back in a few days so I’m not alone for too long’’  
‘’I still think he’s strange dude’’ Scott muttered as Stiles turned back to look at him, ‘’I mean, Derek just appeared from no where-‘’  
‘’New York’’ Stiles cut him off with, ‘’Derek was in New York with Laura, she stayed behind but he wanted to come back to Beacon Hill’s’’ He told his best friend who turned to stare at him just as his character died on screen. ‘’what’’  
‘’Nothing just…you know so much about him’’ Scott told him which had Stiles laughing and shaking his head.  
‘’Dude what do you think happens when we hang out together? We do talk you know’’ He mentioned before standing, ‘’come on, I say food break then I’m going to game and you study as you’ve done nothing’’ Stiles smirked which left Scott groaning as he headed out his room and down to the kitchen quickly.  
Finding the pizza menu on the board, Stiles paused before he was pulling it off and moving towards the phone as Scott tumbled in through the doorway, his eyes glancing around before he was pulling in to a frown and headed towards the door while Stiles turned around and started to order themselves their normal. Hearing the yelp just as he hung up, Stiles started to turn before there was a flash of dark fur and then paws hitting his chest and tumbling him to the floor which had him laughing loudly, fingers coming up to comb in to silky fur. ‘’Wolf’’ He muttered as he pushed the animal back slightly and sat up, his amber eyes trailing over the animal, searching for injuries before he was turning his eyes back to golden ones and grinned. ‘’you need to stop scaring Scott buddy’’  
‘’I wasn’t scared’’ Scott replied which had Stiles glancing up before he groaned, ‘’fine, okay he scared me’’ He admitted as he dropped in to the kitchen chair, his uneasy eyes trailing over Wolf before Stiles was looking back too.  
‘’Where have you been huh boy, I’ve been worried about you’’ He muttered to the wolf as he edged forward again, a cold nose pressing in to the side of Stiles’ neck before moving away to lick at his cheek again. ‘’still gross but I forgive you boy’’ Stiles teased as he scratched at Wolf’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to the top of his nose before pressing his face in to the side of the wolf’s neck. ‘’Gahh…you stink’’ Stiles reared back quickly and rubbed at his nose before sneezing, ‘’where the hell have you been Wolf, you smell like…oh’’ Stiles trailed off slightly as he rubbed at his nose again and lifted his eyes to his animal, ‘’that’s where you’ve been staying is it’’

‘’Where has he been’’ Scott asked as he stood wearily and edged around the kitchen and away from the animal which had him snorting slightly before Wolf was standing and stretching his body out.  
‘’The Hale house, his fur smells like dust and ash and faintly of jasmine’’ Stiles mentioned with a shrug as he stood, ‘’Talia…Derek’s mom, I remember her always smelling like it the few times I met her and I remember there being a large jasmine plant in the back yard, I think it survived the fire, I can’t remember’’ He added as he scratched behind Wolf’s ear and started to head towards the stairs, ‘’come on boy, let’s get you a bath’’ He grinned which had Wolf yipping before bounding up the stairs, leaving Stiles laughing and Scott looking confused.

Bath run and shirt off, Stiles stared towards it before staring back at Wolf who was sitting beside him before he rubbed at his own neck slightly and dropped his hand down on to Wolf’s head. ‘’How are you going to get him in there’’ Scott asked from the doorway.  
‘’I have no idea, I didn’t think of that Scotty’’ Stiles grinned as he glanced over his shoulder and back again when soft fur shifted against his palm and he watched Wolf approach the bath before jumping up and in carefully, the splash little which Stiles was glad at before he turned to find Wolf staring at him with an expecting look. ‘’Alright boy lets get cleaning’’ He grinned as he quickly grabbed the cub beside the bath and started wetting his fur down before grabbing the bottle of shampoo of his and started to pour it in to his hand.  
‘’Uhh, Stiles I don’t think you are meant to use human shampoo on an animal’’ Scott questioned from the door as stiles groaned.  
‘’I know, I know but I don’t have any doggy shampoo Scott, I’m sure it wont harm him…will it?’’ He asked as he paused his hand above Wolf and turned to stare at his best friend with a panicked look.  
‘’I don’t know-‘’ Scott started to say before he stopped as Stiles felt teeth around his wrist, snapping his head back to stare at Wolf, Stiles watched surprised just like Scott as the animal turned its head carefully and pushed Stiles hand against his flank before letting go and turning back to look at Stiles again, the light bouncing of his eyes as he let his tongue hang out with a huff. ‘’I think that answers your question’’

Laughing slightly and running his dry hand through his own hair with a heavy breath, Stiles let his eyes meet Wolf’s before he was shaking his head and turning back to start rubbing the shampoo in to the damp fur.  
‘’I’m going to get that that will be the pizza’’ Scott mentioned a few moments later when the doorbell rang and Stiles glanced over at him.  
‘’Money’s in the table draw by the door’’ Stiles told him as he turned back and grinned at the soapy wolf in his bath, ‘’you look like a polar bear boy’’ He teased which had Wolf huffing and shifting in the bath slightly, his soapy fur brushing over Stiles bare chest which had him laughing and drawing back. ‘’this is your bath, not mine mister now stop it’’ He warned with a finger which wolf playfully nipped at. Shaking his head as he reached up and grabbed the shower head, Stiles jumped back sharply and nearly dropped it again as he felt Wolf nip at his side, his teeth grazing his skin as he looked at the slightly red mark and then back to the animal again with a swallow. ‘’no biting Wolf, that isn’t allowed, you could hurt me’’ Stiles mentioned as he brought his free hand up to rub at Wolf’s ear slightly, his golden eyes boring back in to Stiles as he breathed out, eyes closing for a moment before opening again as he stood back up and started the water up to wash the soap out.

Stiles knew that there would always be a chance that Wolf could turn and snap and serousily hurt him, just like any dog could with their owner, despite the belief that the wolf wouldn’t actually ever hurt him, Stiles still feared it a little and was still shocked at the nip to his side as he ran his fingers down through Wolf’s fur, his eyes watching as dirt and soap washed away.  
Hearing the soft whine as Stiles finished washing the soap and dirt away from Wolf’s tail, he turned back to see Wolf staring at him before he was shifting in the bath, turning clumsily on the wet bottom before he was facing Stiles again, his snout pressing in to the side of his neck as he breathed out and dropped the shower head to wrap his arms around the wet animal. ‘’its okay boy’’ Stiles whispered as his eyes closed, ‘’you just took me by surprise, I’m not scared of you, after all you’re my woodland puppy aren’t you’’ He teased before pulling away slightly to rub at his ears again. ‘’you’ve been with me all my life even if you did go missing for large parts, I love you boy, you’re one of my best friends’

‘’Stiles’’ Pulling away and turning towards the door as Scott appeared, he watched his friend take in the water all over his chest before he was shaking his head. ‘’pizza is on your bed, you should hurry up before it goes cold’’  
‘’It’s alright, we’re finished up here’’ Stiles mentioned as he pushed away from the bath and turned to grab a towel as the sounds of Wolf jumping out had him glancing back and holding his hand and finger up again. ‘’don’t even think about shaking boy’’ He warned which had the wolf looking at him, his golden eyes seemingly bighting again before he was turning and quickly shaking his fur out. Laughing as he brought the towel up to shield him, Stiles shook his head before lowering it to see Wolf’s tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and him sat back staring, ‘’you are a menace’’ He smirked before dropping the towel over Wolf’s head.  
‘’Dude its still totally weird seeing you and a wolf together like this, I think Jackson is still shitting his pants from that day he appeared behind you’’ Smirking slightly at the sound of the muffled growl at the sound of Jackson’s name, Stiles smirked towards Scott with a shrug.  
‘’Well Jackson is a dick anyway, if it wasn’t for wolf, I would’ve still been tied up in that house and thirsty’’ Stiles mentioned as he continued to rub the towel over Wolf, inching it further down his back and away from his head, laughing at the sight of his fluffy fur, Stiles couldn’t help but pull the rest of the towel away before Wolf was growling towards him with a huff. ‘’oh shush, you still look adorable boy’’ Stiles grinned as he pressed another kiss to the top of his slightly drier head and turned the towel on to himself.

∞

Stomach full and the sky a little darker, Stiles pulled his eyes away from the film he and Scott was watching to look down at Wolf who was laid across the bed beside him, his head resting over Stiles’ stomach and paw on his thigh. Smiling softly as he scratched at Wolf’s ear again, Stiles breathed out and dropped his head back again.  
‘’You okay?’’ Scott’s words had Stiles looking back up again and nodding.  
‘’Yeah, just thinking’’ He shrugged, fingers running down to the nape of the animal’s neck as he lifted his head and curled closer.  
‘’What about?’’ Scott asked from where he was stretched out on the airbed on the floor.  
‘’A few things…life, dad, Derek, school’’ He shrugged.  
‘’What about Derek?’’  
‘’I don’t know dude…just, I feel like there is something he isn’t telling me you know’’ Stiles shrugged. ‘’some mornings he is so grumpy that I know for best not to talk to him until he talks to me or if I wake up during the night, it’s to his arms around me which I know weren’t there when I fell asleep, but its like he doesn’t want to talk about it when we are both awake, I feel like he just pretends that it never happened and that its just one of those things you do in your sleep’’  
‘’But you share a bed without question?’’ Scott asked as Stiles nodded, ‘’that’s gotta mean something right’’  
‘’I don’t know, I mean there’s been a few nights I’ve been at Derek’s and we’ve slept on the couch cause that’s where we’ve fallen asleep but most of the time we watch movies on his laptop’’ Stiles added as he carded his fingers through silky soft fur. ‘’it’s stupid really, I mean he is older, maybe Lydia was right’’  
‘’Dude no…no way’’ Scot exclaimed loudly, loud enough to make both Stiles and Wolf jump slightly and turn to look at him. ‘’Lydia is not right, she’s so far from right is unreal’’ He told them, brown eyes wide and staring, ‘’you are not pulling him down, Derek likes spending time with you, hell he picks you up and drops you off to school more than you drive yourself now and your jeep is fine, he came and watched you practice when he could’ve done something else for that hour and half before coming to pick you up and didn’t you say that he gave you a key to his place’’  
‘’Yeah so,  that’s what friends do’’ Stiles shrugged. ‘’I got a key to your place’’  
‘’Only because you got a copy made Stiles, but that isn’t the point, he gave it to you for no reason and out of the blue, people don’t just do that and people don’t just let others spend countless amount of time with them and let them practically take over their bed. Hell Derek has even bout you forgetting kit and school books in because you forgot them one day, you just sent a text and the next moment he was in the parking lot, you obviously mean a lot to him dude, he kept a seven year promise’’ Scott finished, a knowing look on his face as Stiles sighed and glanced down at Wolf as he shifted and climbed higher over Stiles.  
‘’What do you think boy, huh’’ Stiles asked as golden eyes turned to him, ‘’I bet you would tell me what to do if you could talk wouldn’t you’’ He muttered as Wolf huffed and just stared at him, ‘’no you’re right, I should just forget about it really’’ Stiles groaned as he dropped his head back again, ‘’I would probably have more luck with dating Danny than I would Derek’’

Gasping slightly as Wolf moved off him quickly, Stiles pushed himself up and watched as the beast moved towards the bag he had dumped on the floor near his wardrobe, watching as he sniffed around and pawed at it, Stiles frowned as he lifted a shirt out of it and dragged it back over to Stiles before moving away and grabbing his keys and brought them over.  
‘’What do I do with these boy?’’ He asked as he sat up fully and took the top from the bed and keys from Wolf’s mouth, ‘’Derek isn’t home’’  
‘’what’s to do with Derek?’’ Scott asked.  
‘’His shirt, let me borrow it the other day before school’’ He shrugged before rubbing his thumb over Derek’s loft key, ‘’I tried giving it back but he said no’’ He shrugged.  
‘’See his shirt, his key, Stiles are you really trying to tell me that Derek doesn’t want you around him more than maybe just friendship, how many friends share clothing and not want it back?’’ Scott grinned. ‘’face it dude…Derek likes you and you like Derek, just tell him, I mean what’s the worst that could happen, after all, who returns after seven years just to keep a promise’’  
‘’Okay, okay, I’ll talk to him when he gets back’’ Stiles groaned before dropping his keys on to the nightstand and tugged Derek’s shirt on over his bare chest.

Settling back, Stiles couldn’t help smile softly as Wolf jumped back up and curled around him more, his large head resting over his chest, nose tucked in under his chin, yeah…the moment Derek came back, Stiles was going to tell him.


End file.
